


Todos tenemos luz

by GabyN



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyN/pseuds/GabyN
Summary: “Todos sabemos que en cualquier momento ya no estaremos aquí, nadie nos dice como o cuando sucederá. Entonces me pregunto ¿Qué pasa si lo hago por alguien más?”
Kudos: 2





	Todos tenemos luz

Caigo de rodillas, la otra estatua está muy cerca, las rocas me golpean, el agua me quema los pies, los rubíes me quitan la luz, estoy desorientada, como la primera vez que llegué a Hogar. Todo está oscuro, rayos rojos en el cielo, una gran tormenta, las rocas vuelan. Es escalofriante ver que exista un lugar como este. Los Grandes Espíritus, nos escogen a nosotros, los niños de la luz. Caemos del cielo y llegamos a Hogar, una isla flotante con portales hacia otros mundos. El Espíritu Viejo habla, sin mover la boca.

\- Ve, busca nuestros recuerdos y ayuda a los otros niños en el Santuario.

No, debo regresar, toco la estatua, siento como parte de mi luz sale y se aferra a él, veo como se aleja volando directo al portal. Escucho un gran gruñido no muy lejos, el Dragón, corro a esconderme, debo buscar otra estatua. Estos son niños como yo, que no lograron salir, perdieron su luz y en lugar de ser cera y fuego, son piedras grises y duras.

Alguien toca mi hombro, Mj, la había perdido de vista, se agacha y nos abrazamos, puedo ver que se está rompiendo y su miedo se filtra por mi piel. Parece que fue ayer cuando la conocí, cuando jugábamos a las escondidas y nadábamos en La Planicie Luz de Día, el mundo más brillante de Hogar, con montañas verdes, agua cristalina y nubes que ayudan a llenar nuestras capas con luz para que podamos volar más alto.

Regreso a la realidad y veo a mi amiga, trato de comunicarle que estará bien, su pequeño cuerpo se vuelve gris, su capa y máscara desaparecen y después de unos segundos estalla en una luz azul pequeña. ¿De qué color me volveré? Sacudo la cabeza, debo continuar, otra estatua, otro niño.

Una gran roca golpea a centímetros de mí, hace que me desprenda del suelo y caigo lejos de donde estaba, el agua en mi espalda parece ácido, derritiendo mis velas, me quita luz. El Bosque Escondido, donde llueve todos los días, no duele como esto, hasta llega a ser divertido y hermoso ver el agua que cae del cielo y se mezcla con la neblina.

-¿Saltamos? - digo mientras Mj y Yaz están sentadas bajo unos hongos salientes de un árbol.

-Sí – dicen al mismo tiempo, con mucho entusiasmo corremos y saltamos en charcos, troncos caídos y de vez en cuando vamos a las fogatas para recargarnos.

Ante este recuerdo, se crea una gran presión en mi pecho que duele, no creo que las vuelva a ver otra vez. Cuesta más trabajo moverse, llego a la próxima estatua, le doy más luz y se va volando, veo la parte de atrás de mi capa, solo tiene una estrella, solo una estatua más y todo esto terminará. Con la poca energía que me queda busco la última estatua, detrás de escombros de lo que parecía un castillo, detrás de troncos duros, pero no lo encuentro.

Muchos de nosotros nos preguntamos si de verdad somos libres de elegir que hacer y sí, sí lo somos, pero al mismo tiempo somos solamente peones, jugadores de los Espíritus para traer de vuelta a su pueblo, esto lo comprendí en La Bóveda de Conocimiento, el penúltimo portal de Hogar, una gigantesca construcción de piedra, con tonos morados y azules, iluminada por antorchas, libreras con libros diez veces más grandes que nosotros, jarras con polvo de estrella y pasiones de diferentes tipos. Hay algunos espíritus que nos enseñaron nuevas habilidades, como interpretar dibujos en las paredes, a mover objetos sin tener que tocarlos y, lo más importante, meditar para comunicarnos con ellos y que nos guíen a través de nuestras aventuras a otros mundos.

Un día Mj, Yaz y yo estábamos meditando cuando algo llamó mi atención, una antorcha se encendió en un agujero que había en una repisa, camino de puntillas y entro, paso un tiempo solo viendo paredes, jarras y en algunas partes caía agua del techo, estaba tan hipnotizada que no escuché pasos.

\- Oye, ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Eran mis amigas, parece que venían corriendo, sus voces sonaban muy cortadas.

\- Perdón, es que vi esto y me llamó la atención.

\- Oigan, miren – Dice Yaz, señalando hacia otro cuarto, en el centro había un escrito con un libro abierto y luz que provenía del techo. Al acercarnos vimos que el libro tenía una especie de dibujos, niños grises con poses muy raras, se tapaban el rostro con las manos y otros estaban tirados en el suelo, era un lugar lleno de caos.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? No deberían de haber entrado ¡largo! – el Espíritu estaba muy rojo y sus cejas fruncidas, salimos corriendo y nos calmamos.

Después de un rato seguimos nuestra travesía por el castillo, subimos nivel tras nivel, unos eran con libreras, otros con plataformas flotantes en forma de círculo, cuando creímos que llegamos al final unas grandes criaturas, mantarrayas voladoras con manchas brillosas y transparentes llegaron, nos subimos a ellas y nos llevaron a una isla pequeña en lo más alto del cielo, caímos, a lo lejos vimos a alguien de rodillas dándonos la espalda, una Espíritu.

\- Hola ¿estás bien? – me acerqué y le toqué el hombro. Nunca podré olvidar su rostro, estaba muy blanca, bolsas oscuras debajo de sus redondos ojos, no me dice nada, saca un objeto de su lado derecho, era una pirámide blanca, la tomo y le entrego una vela naranja. Sus ojos, sus grandes ojos de color verde, se llenan de agua cristalina, no entiendo cual es esa expresión, pero me hace sentir mal.

Extiende sus brazos al cielo y deja que la vela ilumine todo nuestro alrededor, cuando la luz se apaga vemos que estamos en otra habitación, a nuestra izquierda había un portal a Hogar, un gran estruendo nos sobresalta, grandes puertas de piedra se abren revelando el mundo lleno de caos que vimos en el libro, al menos ocho Dragones y una docena de cangrejos, ahora entiendo las palabras del Espíritu Viejo y las emociones extrañas de la Espíritu. Tenemos que ir al Santuario y sacrificarnos por los niños.

Así que entramos y nos preparamos para lo peor, los cangrejos nos golpean, los Dragones y diamantes rojos nos quitan luz, el viento intenso y el agua como ácido, hasta llegar a este momento, veo al último, doy todo lo que tengo para llegar a él, tomo sus hombros y le doy mi luz. Me recuesto, muy cansada, todo pasa tan lento, agua saliendo de mis ojos como ese Espíritu, las esquinas de mi visión se vuelve negro y poco a poco va al centro, hasta que ya no siento nada y dejo que me consuma.

…

_¡Cam!_

_¡Cam!_

_¡Despierta!_

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo hice para una tarea de la Universidad, deséenme suerte jaja


End file.
